Galaretka to i tak już za dużo
Odcinek 4 My Small Restaurant Chris: 'Ostatnio w My Small Restaurant. Drużyny zmierzyły się w pierwszym zadaniu związanym z gotowaniem potraw. W drużynie Niewidomych Kucharzy Brooke nie radzi sobie z prowadzeniem drużyny. A konflikt pomiędzy Noah'em, Kathy i Izzy przeważył szele i Zawzięci Przypalacze wygrali zadanie w ceremonii u Niewidomych Kucharzy widzieliśmy że Kathy opuściła grę. Kto tym razem pożegna się z grą? Czy Brooke zniesie ciężar prowadzenia drużyny? Żegy się tego dowiedzieć oglądajcie My Small Restaurant!!! <Intro My Small Restaurant> Pokój Kucharzy ''rano 'Bridgette: '''Ziew ale to był trudny dzień. '''Geoff: '''No jeszcze w życiu tak nie pracowałem. '''Brooke: '''Dobra ubierajcie się zaraz musimy iść do kuchni. '''Vera: '''Ale się ciężko spało. '''Artur: '''No Owen chrapał że cały dom się trząsł. '''Gwen: '''Dobra ja idę do kibla. Pokój Przypalaczy ''rano 'Philip: '''Co to jest gęsi puch!? '''Heather: '''O weź już nie marudź. '''Philip: '''A co zrobisz mi coś. '''JJ: D'obra ludzie przestańcie się kłucić. '''Beth: '''Właśnie nie wygramy kłucąc się. '''Tyler: '''O nie wstaje kolejny dzień. Kuchnia Kucharzy '''Izzy: '''O teraz trzeba to posprzątać. '''Bridgette: '''Ehh przepraszam upuściłam szklanke. '''Geoff: '''Ehh chyba dzisiajeszej nocy nikt nie spał. '''Brooke: '''Oby tylko dzisiaj zadania nie było. '''Gwen: '''Dobra zjedzmy to co zostalo. '''Trent: '''Czyje te pokrojone warzywa ehh '''Vera: '''Kurcze jestem taka głodna. '''Artur: '''Ehh chyba nic nie pojemy. Kuchnia Przypalaczy '''Tyler: '''Ok mam dla was napoje sportowców. '''Ezekiel: '''To wygląda jak zmiksowana makrela. '''Tyler: '''Co ty nie prawda. '''JJ: '''Czekaj czuje w tym makrele, ser pleśniowy i coś jak odchody słonia. '''Tyler: '''Ups. '''Courtney: Coś ty tutaj zmiksował. 'Lindsay: '''Hej a co dzisiaj tak Kucharze są tacy senni. '''Philip: '''Dosypałem do jedzenia Owena proszki po których na się objawy chrapania. '''McKey: '''Jak mogłeś Owen to taki słodki grubasek. ''z megafonu 'Chris: '''Idzcie do Sali Balowej Sala Balowa '''Chris: '''Witajcie dzisiaj będziecie reklamowali naszą restauracje. '''Philip: '''Dlaczego my jesteśmy od czarnej roboty. '''Noah: '''Bo to jest reality-show. '''Artur: '''Nie ja zaraz zasnę. '''Owen: '''Dobra zaczynamy juhu! '''Gwen: '''Ok idziemy. Przed Restauracją ''u Zawziętych Przypalaczy 'Courtney: '''Proszę wstąpcie do nas na degustacje. '''McKey: '''Niskie ceny. '''Przechodzień: '''A macie lazanie? '''Duncan: 'Żartujesz lazania to nasze danie firmowe. 'Przechodzień: '''A macie Szarlotke? '''Duncan: 'Żartujesz szarlotka to nasze danie firmowe. 'Przechodzień: '''A macie Ciasto włoskie. '''Duncan: 'Żartujesz ciasto włoskie to nasze danie firmowe. 'Philip: '''No już wchodź! '''Przechodzień: '''Dobra, dobra już wchodzę. '''Philip: '''No wreszcie. '''Lindsay: '''A może dam im ten czek to wejdą. '''Wszsycy na ulicy: '''Czek już wchodzę do tej restauracji. '''Chris: '''Dzięki wam w restauracji jest 355 osób. '''JJ: '''O tak dobrze drużyno. '''Beth: '''O tak możemy to wygrać. '''Tyler: '''No było by super. '''Ezekiel: '''No i nikt by z nas nie odpadł. '''Heather: '''Ehh nie odpadnie Philip. '''Philip: '''Weź się zamknij babo. '''Heather: '''Jak tyś mnie nazwał? '''Philip: '''Babom. '''Heather: '''Mam zamiar cię udusić. '''JJ: '''Dobra uspokujcie się. ''u Niewidomych Kucharzy 'Geoff: '''Proszę wstąpcie do nas. '''Bridgette: '''Proszę wstąpcie do nas. '''Przechodzień: '''Macie lazanie. '''Brooke: '''Nie Owen zjadł. '''Przechodzień: '''A może macie szarlotke. '''Brooke: '''Nie Owen zjadł. '''Przechodzień: '''A macie Ciasto włoskie. '''Brooke: '''Nie Ow... '''Vera: '''Dobra już wystarczy. '''Przechodzień: '''Nigdy do was nie wstąpie. '''Noah: '''No to pięknie. '''Brooke: '''Przepraszam. '''Noah: '''Co za idiota cię wybrał na kapitana. '''Brooke: '''Przestań już nie obrażaj mnie. '''Noah: '''A cowywalisz mnie. '''Brooke: '''A jak tak. '''Noah: '''Galaretka to i tak już za dużo jak na ciebie. '''Artur: '''Proszę was przestańcie. '''Brooke: '''Dobra nie warto. '''Chris: '''Nie widzę tutaj nikogo. '''Trent: '''Brooke i Noah odstraszyli wszystkich. '''Chris: '''Dobra więc znowu wygrywają Zawzięci Podlewacze, a wy Niewidomi Kucharze będziecie musieli zagłosować. Przed ceremonią '''Brooke: '''Słuchajcie trzeba wywalić Noah'a. '''Vera: '''Zgadzam się to już się z nim nudne robi. '''Artur: '''No i ja też na niego zagłosuje. '''Noah: '''Co spiskujecie tutaj bezemnie. '''Brooke: '''O już weź się zamknij. (w pokoju zwierzeń)'Naoh: 'Wiem że nie odpadnę to już 2 kłutnia Brooke 2 i ostatnia w tym programie. Ceremonia '''Chris: '''Tym razem mam tylko 9 patelni ale 10 kucharzy! Kto na razie martwić się nie musi? *Artur *Trent *Gwen '''CHris: '''Wy będziecie tutaj się jeszcze męczyć. '''Trent: '''Uff to dobrze. '''Gwen: '''No nie chciała bym odpaść. '''Artur: '''Tak jest nie odpadnę. '''Chris: '''Kto jeszcze będzie bezpeiczny. *Vera *Izzy '''Chris: '''Wy dziewczyny zostajecie. '''Vera: '''O tak dziękuje. '''Izzy: '''Jest jestem jeszcze w grze. '''Chris: '''Dalej kto się może cieszyć z bezpeiczeństwa? *Owen *Bridgette *Geoff '''Chris: '''Wy się jeszcze załapaliście na bezpieczeństwo. '''Bridgette: '''Uff jak się stresowałam. '''Geoff: '''No ja seryjnie też. '''Owen: '''JUHU! Zostaje. Idę do bufetu. '''Chris: '''Czyli mamy dwójke zagrożonych Noah i Brooke. '''Brooke: '''Papa Noah. '''Noah: '''Papa Brooke. ''dramatyzna muzyka '''Chris: '''A ostatnia patelnia jest dla ... Noah'a. Wybacz Brooke nie poszczęściło ci się. '''Noah: '''Więc powtórze papa Brooke. '''Vera: '''Zegnaj Brooke nie powinnaś odpaść. '''Brooke: '''Papa Brooke trzymam za ciekie kciuki. Pokój Kucharzy '''Geoff: '''Kto powinien być teraz naszym kapitanem? '''Trent: '''Ja wybieram Gwen. '''Vera: '''I ja się z tym zgadzam. '''Gwen: '''Dzięki i przyjmuje ten zaszczyt. Kategoria:Odcinki My Small Restaurant